


【GSG9×你】燃烧殆尽

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 又一个全家桶。并没有写完。





	【GSG9×你】燃烧殆尽

　　  
　　  
　　他负责搅局，他负责镇压叛乱，而他负责冷眼旁观，假装自己完全不在意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　事情就是这样开始的。  
　　你躺在那十四块雪白的瓷砖上喘息，手腕夹在两腿之间，温热的蠕动的肌肉裹住食指，是37度左右，人体的温度，可能还要高一点，那儿渗出的液体比水更粘稠一点儿，更滑腻一点儿。柔软胸脯压着地砖和手臂内侧，微笑时会露出的牙齿咬住殷红的嘴唇，淋浴喷头尽职尽责，在你头顶洒落四十度的暴雨。水声哗啦啦不绝于耳，你咬住嘴唇也止不住垂死般的鼻息呀，水声很有用，打湿你的头发，像细蛇或是纱巾一样覆盖地板或是罩住你起伏的肩膀后颈和脊背。那种开拓谨慎又颤栗，你的脑子在结实的塑料薄膜里高声尖叫，你睁开眼睛，透过滴落的热水和蒸腾的雾气，那儿站着个男人，黑衣服，牛仔裤。  
　　他看不清你迷离泛红的眼睛，你看不清他难耐滚动的喉结。但就是这样开始的，你隔着一堵塑料隔墙躺在地上自己寻找抚慰，而他无意间低头就发现了你渗着水的一缕黑发，像某条吐着信子的黑蛇，无辜又可爱地探出头来。嘿，Dominic，要尝一口吗？  
　　就是这样开始的。不知道过了多久，不知道怎么回事，不知道为什么两个人的眼睛之间会生出交接的藤蔓来。你们可什么话都没说过啊，但当他第一次走进你的房间，窗前放着黑色的缺角吉他，床头柜放着巧克力蛋糕的盒子，好像有一抹奶油化在了空气里，闻起来那么甜。他把你放在床上，黑色的丝绒被像一团引诱别人陷进去的乌云。嘿，女孩儿，他说，他说着那手心顺着腰线往下抚摸。他说，你知道那有多吓人吗？门缝里冒出来一缕黑色的头发。他的手指陷入你两腿之间，你弓起腰脊闭上眼睛，张开的嘴唇里发不出一丝声音，你被突如其来的充实感扼住喉咙，他就在你耳边不知道是不是在笑，女孩儿，他说，你饿坏了吗？  
　　事情就是这样开始的，当然也是这样结束的，你希望吧，只是希望而已。当你又躺在那十四块瓷砖之上，冷水泼下来的时候，你睁着眼睛，自来水里有漂白剂，有氯气，氯气融于水，那些东西都泡进你的眼睛里，但你睁着眼睛去看那十六块瓷砖，横着四块，竖着四块。你咬住手背，攥紧拳头，筋络在冷水里发着白。他撞开浴室的门，把你抱了起来。  
　　  
　　十五分钟之前她跟你说，你累了吗？要是你受不了了我们就停一下。然后你眨眨眼睛想要消除汗水滴落时产生的痒，你在那零点几秒之内想起很多东西。眨了一下，Dominic笑着说做得很好乖孩子，把尾巴摇起来。眨第二下，Marius掀开军绿色防水布走进来，你一个夹杂着暴怒和焦躁的眼神让他瞬间动弹不得，但过了几个小时之后你就在弹簧床上用双腿夹紧他的腰。眨最后一下，Elias问你说你觉得累吗，他的呼吸在你耳后，他的手臂抱住你的腰肢，他的嘴唇吻了你的发尾。四下，五下，吻，坦诚的拥抱，黏连的身体，然后就不需要了。  
　　眼睛不痛了，你微笑着说莲姐我没事呀。她就说算了算了，就这样吧。  
　　去休息一下吧，喝杯水，别喝冰的，洗个澡，别洗冷水。她的手心还沾着汗，碰到你手臂的时候，两个人温热的皮肤突然触碰在一起的时候。Dominic，Elias，Marius，男人们，手掌和腹肌和胸膛和腰胯，你分不清是什么，也分不清是谁，全都从那巴掌大的地方，从那沾着热汗的相触的手臂和掌心之间的那一小片地方里灌了进去，漩涡里带了砂石，带着雷霆万钧的海啸涌进来，烧热呼吸，沸腾血液，一瞬间全部变成潮汐撞向下腹，撞向腿间。  
　　你差点儿因此直接栽倒在地上，她扶着你，你半个身子都靠在她怀里，你的腿没有力气，你的腰没有力气，但在别人的面前你当然要捂住嘴。她不是那些男人，她是你的前辈，她与你来自同一片土地，你笑着的时候喊她莲姐，你在男人身边的时候甚至嘴里吐出他们的名字都不知道是什么滋味。她是你的朋友，而你却在她碰你的时候居然高潮了。  
　　好恶心，真下贱。你也是这样想的吧？  
　　但你一开始并不这样想，Dominic和Elias都是聪明人，他们从来不会多问一句话，而你本来就没什么羞耻心。他们是男人，你是女人，你们只是各取所需，没什么好说的。所以，所以，你从一开始就不该去招惹Marius，小笨蛋，小白痴，你怎么能这样？你怎么能默不作声地送巧克力和水果糖，然后在走廊尽头堵住她，问她说嘿你想去看电影吗？  
　　你不想，你什么都不想要。你只是希望那些和你上过床的蠢货们可以闭紧自己的嘴，闭紧自己的心。不要那么天真地以为一个女人和他上了床就是爱他，她是个废物，她是个婊子，她有抑郁症，她不应该拥有巧克力和水果糖，她不能和某个人去看了电影，晚上又跑到别人床上去哭泣和尖叫。  
　　你可以安静点吗，Marius？但他不可以。他问你说那么我呢？可怜得像一只淋湿了的小狗。那么我呢？Dominic听过你弹吉他，Elias和你跳过探戈舞，那么我呢？  
　　你的脑子在隔音的塑料薄膜里高声尖叫。你还想要什么？我们上过床了，你还想要什么？  
　　那么我呢？那么我呢？  
　　可是亲爱的，你什么都不是。  
　　我这里……没有你想要的东西。  
　　


End file.
